My Little Pony G1 TV Series My Way
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: This is my way of the my little pony G1 series. They're will be episodes from the main series, I don't like how most characters were left out. So, I'm going to do my best to get the left out characters in here. Including {My favorite} Masquerade, Baby FiFi, Baby Quackers and Baby Surprise. Enjoy and leave suggestions! PM if you wish :-)
1. The Start

**This is my story of my little pony; G1. How the little ponies met Hope, Brooklyn and Dylan and other stories; my own TV series in my own way. By the way; Gusty, Masquerade, Gingerbread, Whizzer, and Fizzy are teenagers in my stories unless I say different. Finally, Masquerade and Whizzer are sisters. North Star, Lofty, Paradise, and Wind Whistler are sisters. And Gusty and Fizzy are cousins. OK? OK. :-D**

 _My Little Pony, My Little Pony._

 _Isn't the world a lovely place?_

 _My Little Pony, My Little Pony._

 _Everywhere you go, a smiling face._

 _Running and skipping; merrily tripping._

 _Watching the morning unfold._

 _My Little Pony, My Little Pony._

 _What does the future hold?_

 _No sign of trouble in sight._

 _My Little Pony, My Little Pony._

 _May all your days be bright._

 _May all your days be bright._

 _ **/Masquerade's P.O.V/**_

"Over the rainbow? But why? You like it here, I know that you like it here. It's where Gingerbread and I are and—" My older sister, Whizzer started to ramble, but I put a hoof in her mouth.

"Relax. It's to see what's on the other side. You know I like adventure." I told her and she sighed.

"Fine. But promise me that you'll be extra careful." She told me and I smiled.

"Sure. No problem." I told her and we hoof-bumped.

"Find Gingerbread and I when you get back so you can tell us about your adventure over the rainbow." She told me and I agreed.

"Of course!" I told her and took flight. This is going to be the adventure of a lifetime!

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **/*/**_

"Wow! So, this is over the rainbow?" I asked myself, amazed. I then saw a girl all alone. No more than 6 years old. She had dark brown hair, green/blue eyes and she looked sad. I felt like I needed to follow her. She stopped at a small ranch. I flew above, onto the roof.

"Hey, Cinders. It was another bad day today. Brooklyn wasn't there, Dylan didn't even talk to me…. What do you do if those bullies just…. Just won't stop?" She asked a grey and white horse. So she's being bullied? Whizzer, Gingerbread and I know how that is. I felt like I needed to comfort her. As I begun to fly down, the wind picked up a bit and tossed me in the well!

"Whatever it is, it sure is heavy." The girl said as she pulled me out.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and she looked shocked.

"T-Talking ponies?!" She asked and I chuckled.

"I can fly too…. Well, at least I could before my wings got soaked." I told her and shook the water off me.

"Wh- Who are you?" The girl asked me.

"My name's Masquerade. I'm a Pegasus pony. Who are you?" I asked her and she still looked a little scared.

"My name's Hope. I live here on Earth in Ohio." She told me and I ran up a hill and Hope followed me.

"Yeah. Yeah. It looks high enough." I stated as Hope followed me back down.

"High enough for what?" She asked me and I walked up to her.

"Hop on!" I instructed her and she looked at me.

"Uh… You- You do know how to ride…. I hope." I told her and she scoffed.

"Yeah, I know how to ride!" She exclaimed and got on.

"Where are we going?" She asked as I circled around.

"I can show you where I live." I told her and she looked a little scared.

"For what?" She asked me.

"To meet my friends, they need you." I explained to her.

"No I don't." She responded.

"Aww C'mon, you're strong." I told her and she scoffed.

"No I'm not." She told me.

"You're courageous." I told her, but she wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, no I'm not." She replied, sarcastically.

"And you can fly!" I declared.

"I said I could ride. Not fly!-!-!-!-!" She yelled and tried to dismount as I began to run.

"My friends are going to love you!" I yelled and she disagreed.

"No they won't!" She yelled as I took off flying.

"Pony feathers." I told her.

 **Masquerade: They'll be dancing on air when they meet you! Dancing on air with glee**

 **Hope: I doubt they'll be celebrating… When they see it's only me.**

 **Masquerade: They'll do cartwheels in air when they see you! Their hope will start to rise!**

 **Hope: From what they're anticipating, they're in for a big surprise.**

 **Masquerade: They'll be floating lighter than a cloud….**

 **Hope: They'll be floating - laughing right out loud.**

 **Masquerade: The sight of you will send spirits flying!**

 **Hope: One or two may burst out crying.**

 **Masquerade: Why can't you believe? You're gonna be great!**

 **Hope: But, Masquerade...**

 **Masquerade: Trust me! Hope, you're a dream come true. That, my friends will think so too. You're the answer to every prayer.**

 **Hope: Time will tell if I'll come through… But just imagine if I do!-!-!**

 **Masquerade: They'll be dancing...**

 **Hope: Prancing...**

 **Hope and Masquerade: Dancing on air!**

"You really think that I can be a part of your lives?" Hope asked me and I smiled.

"Of course I do. I sense a great power in you. I can't ignore that. You are a gift. Live up to that. You will be worshiped and treasured there. Believe me when I say this….. You can't be alone. You are never alone." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks Masquerade." She told me as we approached dream valley.

"Wow! You live here?" She asked me and I chuckled.

"Yep! We live wherever we want!" I told her and she laughed.

"It's amazing!" She exclaimed as we landed.

"C'mon. I'll introduce you to my best friends!" I exclaimed as I guided her towards Gingerbread's room, where Whizzer is probably at right now.

"Hey! Your back, your back! What did you find? What did you see? Did anybody try to—? You brought a friend?" She asked me when she spotted Hope.

"Gingerbread. Whizzer. This is Hope. Hope, these are my best friends. My sister, Whizzer and our best friend Gingerbread." I introduced them to her and she waved shyly.

"Hiya! What do you like to do?" Gingerbread asked her and she smiled.

"I like to write in my books, read and keep my distance from everybody but Brooklyn and Dylan at my school." She responded and Gingerbread looked confused.

"Why keep your distance? Don't you like socializing?" She asked and Hope sighed.

"It's not that I don't….. People don't like me. They attempt to hurt me and push me around when the teacher's aren't looking." Hope responded and Gingerbread looked mad.

"Well. That's not very nice!" She exclaimed.

"Why would they do that to you?" Whizzer asked and Hope shrugged, not sure herself.

"Maybe we should visit the Moochick. Maybe he'll know how to help her." Gingerbread suggested and I agreed.

"Good idea. C'mon, let's go." I said as Hope got on my back.

"Who's the Moowick?" Hope asked and I chuckled.

"The _Moochick_ is a gnome who sometimes helps us when we need him. He's a bit absent-minded, but he can give us something to help you." I explained to her and she understood.

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **/*/**_

 _ **/*/**_

"Mr. Moochick? Are you here?" Gingerbread called out.

"Yes? Yes? What is it?" The Moochick asked and saw Hope.

"This is our friend, Hope. She's being picked on at school? Do you have anything that could help her?" Whizzer asked him, faster than normal.

"Hmm…. Yes! I do a rainbow of light! If I only remember….. I knew I had it somewhere…." The Moochick stated as he ran into his house with us following him.

 **The Moochick: Somewhere there's a little piece of rainbow. I saved it for a rainy day. It's either underneath the rug or in the cupboard - ugh, a bug! But, have no fear, I'll find it right away! Wait until you see this piece of rainbow. It's brighter than a peacock's plume. It's ocean blue and sunrise pink - I left it by the sink I think. Or was it in the closet with the broom. Perhaps we ought to try the other room…..**

 **That piece of rainbow must be hiding some place. Search every nook and cranny high and low.**

 **Hope: You'd think that with a rainbow there's be some trace.**

 **Gingerbread: But not a gleam.**

 **Whizzer: Not a glimmer.**

 **Masquerade: Not a glow!-!-!-!**

 **The Moochick: Where'd I put that little piece of rainbow? I ran across just last week.**

 **It might be in the flower pot, my goodness gracious, no it's not…. That piece of rainbow's playing hide and seek. I'm sorry but it seems, I'm sorry but it seems we're up the creek.**

 **Hope: You're not giving up, are you?**

 **The Moochick: Might as well; looked every place; absolutely no place else we could... Wait a moment! Beg your pardon! Silly me - come and see - it's in the garden**

 **{Spoken}Masquerade: Garden?**

 **The Moochick: This is where I put that piece of rainbow/**

 **It's buried here beneath the ground.**

 **I left it in the flowerbed, it's how I am - I plan ahead.**

 **I knew that here I'd find it safe and sound.**

 **A lesson for you all. When hope seems past recall.**

 **A piece of rainbow always can be found.**

When he pulled something out of the ground, it was a rabbit.

"That's no rainbow." I stated and he looked at the rabbit.

"Oh? Oh, I guess I lost it….." He told us and Hope looked down, sadly. The rabbit pulled on the Moochick and gave his a heart locket.

"The rainbow!" He exclaimed and gave it to Hope.

"Thank you." She told him, but I could tell there was more.

"That's not all! You need to have a protector of the rainbow. In case you're not around and something happens, the rainbow will come to them." He told her and she smiled.

"Masquerade, of course. She brought me here and showed me how to be a friend. Thank you." She told me as she hugged me.

"No problem, kiddo. Friendship is the most valuable treasure there is." I told her as we were leaving.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Moochick!" Gingerbread yelled to him and he was probably looking for something he lost….. Again.

"Can I come again tomorrow?" Hope asked me and I smiled.

"Of course! You can come whenever you want!" I told her as I dropped her off at home.

"I'll tell you what happens with the bullies." She told me and I smiled.

"Do that. And you should bring Brooklyn and Dylan around sometime. They sound like fun." I told her as I flew a few feet in the air.

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow!" She yelled as I left. I couldn't wait to see her the following day…

 **Suggestions welcome and needed….. Thanks for reading! :-D**


	2. Paradise Lost

**This is my random stories of my little pony; G1. How the little ponies met Hope, Brooklyn and Dylan and other stories; my own TV series in my own way. Basically me being my random-self, so be prepared. By the way; Paradise, Masquerade, Gingerbread, Whizzer, and Ribbon are teenagers in my stories unless I say different. Finally, Masquerade and Whizzer are sisters. North Star and Wind Whistler are sisters. And Gusty and Fizzy are cousins. I own Vision and NightFire. OK? OK. :-D**

 **/Masquerade's P.O.V/**

"You guys are my friends. I _love_ my friends. It's a sunny day. I _love_ a sunny day. It's a sunny day, I love my friends, and I love life. I even love working around the estate." Gingerbread said as she put her hoof around Magic Star and she looked at her strangely.

"OK, what's the matter with her?" She asked me and I chuckled.

"I don't know…. Don't do anything." I told her and she shrugged.

"Hey." Paradise said, unhappily-like and I was a bit concerned for her.

"You OK?" Ribbon asked her as she passed her Paradise's breakfast.

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be?" She asked Ribbon and Ribbon and I exchanged glances, along with Gingerbread and Whizzer. We're gonna have to do something for the Pegasus younger than Whizzer, Gingerbread and I, but older than Gusty and Fizzy.

"Hmmm….." I said to myself, making sure that Paradise didn't hear me.

 _Maybe something serious is going on. We need to help her. Quickly!_

Ribbon sent a telepathic message to me and I nodded at her and we exchanged grins, knowing what we were going to do next…..

 _ ***I've been waiting for a day like this to come struck like lightning my heart's beating like a drum on the edge of something wonderful.**_

 _ **Face to face with changes what's it all about? Life is crazy, but I know I can work it out. 'Cause I got you to live it with me!**_

 _ **I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world. Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn. I'm singing "go-o-o" oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

 _ **Take on the world! Take on the world! Take on the world! Take on the world! Take on the world! Take on the world!***_

 **/Whizzer's P.O.V/**

"Hey guys! Hop on, hop on! We need your help; yes we do, yes we do!" I told Hope, Brooklyn and Dylan as Hope got of Masquerade, Brooklyn on me and Dylan on Vision.

"Why? What's going on?" Brooklyn asked me as I allowed her to fix her brace on her crippled leg before I took flight.

"Something's going on with Paradise and Masquerade, Vision, Ribbon, Gingerbread, you, Dylan, Hope and I are going to figure out what it is." I explained to her as I took the air.

"OK. Do you know what?" She asked me and I sighed.

"That, my friend, is what we're going to figure out." I told her and she nodded as we landed and she dismounted and she limped to where we had out 'secret' meetings with Ribbon, Gingerbread, Vision, Masquerade, Dylan, Hope, Brooklyn, Paradise and I meet sometimes.

"OK, so what could be going on with her?" Dylan asked as soon as everybody was here.

"I don't know, that's what we're here to figure out…. Gingerbread, has she been normal with you?" Ribbon asked the blue-eyed-twinkle-eyed pony.

"Yeah, she's been pretty normal with me. Masquerade, wasn't she different with you last night?" Gingerbread asked my sister.

"Yeah, she was. I was teasing her, like we always do and she acted…. Different. Not like the Paradise that we know and care about. I mentioned ParadiseIsland, the word I made up, she called me a bully and shoved yogurt in my face." She told us and I was deep in thought, trying to figure out one of my closest friend.

"This is like when I was at Prion and some ponies didn't like the way that I acted and they— Wait…. Oh my god." Vision told us, I could tell that he knew something.

"What?" I asked him.

"What is it?" Masquerade asked him, getting irritated.

"Do remember the incident with ClawHoof and DevilScar?" He asked us and Masquerade scoffed.

"How could we not remember that? ClawHoof broke Lofty's wing and tried to hurt Baby Quackers. But what does that have to do with Paradise? She wasn't even there." Masquerade asked him and he sighed.

"I think she's trying to get you to hear her." He told her, but I was still confused along with Masquerade.

"Hear what?! Why is she saying that I'm a bully when she know that I'm not— Ohhh…." Masquerade then realized what was going on. "I'll handle it." She told us and flew back to the estate.

 **/Masquerade's P.O.V/**

"We have something to talk about, you and I." I told Paradise.

"I don't like it when we fight." She told me.

"I'm going to be your best friend for the rest of your life. We're gonna have some conflicts along the way." I explained to him.

"What will we do?" She asked me.

"We will work them out. We'll always work them out because we're friends. And if things get rough, maybe we'll throw some yogurt at each other, but we'll still be friends because that's what reasonable people do" I told her, calmly.

"So we have no conflict anymore?" Paradise asked.

"No. Now we have a new one. _Why_ wouldn't you come to me? _**How**_ could you not come to me if someone is bullying you?" I asked her, still processing everything.

"I'm humiliated, Masq. I didn't want to let you see me humiliated." She stated, quietly.

"You thought it would just go away?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Yes... It's getting worse." She whispered, looking down.

"You know what the difference is between a conflict with a bully and a conflict with a friend?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"What?" And at that I gave Paradise a hug.

"You're the worst bully ever, Masqter." She commented and I chuckled.

"I know. Masqter, the bully just... Doesn't strike fear into the hearts of anypony." I told her, trying not to get her upset.

"I called you a bully and I yogurted you. I'm really sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." I responded.

"You know the poem about sticks and stones?" She asked me and I smiled.

"Sticks and stones may hurt my bones, but words will never hurt me….. It's a lie. All a complete lie." I responded and she agreed.

"I'm sorry I took everything out on you." She apologized and I fluttered my wings.

"It's okay. You had to take it out on someone. I'm glad you felt safe enough to take it out on me. And I'm sorry I didn't hear what you were trying to say earlier." I apologized and she smiled.

"Well, I will never go at you again." She promised and I sighed.

"No, it's alright. I can take it. Let it all out." I told her.

"I'm better now." She told me, but I wasn't convinced in the slightest.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure you are. That's good. ParadiseIsland." As I said that, Paradise got really defensive.

"Stop saying that! People shouldn't make fun of other people. What did I ever do to you?!" She yelled and she stood up. "'You exist. You exist, and you're weird, and you get in the way of where I'm looking, so stop being weird and stop being happy! Nobody should be as happy as you." She stated and he started to cry, which was unusual for her. "'Stop being who you are... or I'm gonna put my foot in your weird, stupid face.'"

"Okay." I said, quietly understanding what she was now going through.

She then started crying more. "I'm fine." She told me, but I wasn't convinced.

"I'm not. How long? How long has this been going on?" I asked her as we sat down.

"A few weeks. This has been going on a few weeks." She told me and I sighed.

"Hey, I've got you." I told her as she continued to cry.

"I tried dealing with her Masq. She's not a reasonable pony. How do I handle this? I don't know how to handle this." She asked and I tried to calm her down.

"Not alone." I reminded her.

"But I thought I was supposed to learn how to resolve a conflict." She stated and I was surprised at her.

"You have a bully!" I half yelled at her.

"And I have conflict?" She asked me.

"You are incredibly screwy." I stated.

"And I'm screwy, and I have a bully, and I have a conflict?" She asked and I shrugged.

"What a tough day in ParadiseIsland." She stated, as she slumped down.

"Okay. So now we know two things. First, you are going to stay exactly who you are." I told her and she understood.

"What else?" He asked me and I sighed.

"I don't think Coconut will." I told her, reminded her of her younger, sweet, but temperamental sister.

 _Help, I have done it again._

 _I have been here many times before._

 _Hurt myself again today._

 _And the worst part is there's no one else to blame._

"Why is this happening? Why did I ever do to you?!"

 _Be my friend, hold me._

 _Wrap me up, unfold me._

 _I am small, and needy._

 _Warm me up and breathe me…_

"I think that you should talk to someone."

 _Ouch, I have lost myself again._

 _Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found._

 _Yeah, I think that I might break._

 _Lost myself again and I feel unsafe._

" **JUST STOP!-!-! I DON'T WANT THIS!-!-!-!"**

 _Be my friend, hold me._

 _Wrap me up, unfold me._

 _I am small, and needy._

 _Warm me up and breathe me._

" **Stay. Away. From. Paradise. Blazetide… or you'll have ME to deal with…. Understood?"**

 _Be my friend, hold me._

 _Wrap me up, unfold me._

 _I am small, and needy._

 _Warm me up and breathe me._

"The problem isn't fixed…. Not yet and maybe ever. But I'll never stop believing."

"That's a girl. Now, if anybody's bullying you, just come to me." I told her and she smiled.

"Deal." She said and we hoof-bumped.

 **Suggestions welcome and needed. What's your favorite my little pony episode from FiM or g1. I would like to do it in here. :-D**


End file.
